Survivor
|Scenario = Bomb Defusal |First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.3 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero }}Survivor (de_survivor) is an official bomb defusal map. It is used as an official map on Counter-Strike, and it can be played on Counter-Strike: Condition Zero much like every other official Counter-Strike map. Overview Since de_Survivor contains open areas with hidden sniper spots (notably located in the bombsites), dark tunnels, environmental hazards and frustrating paths, it is one of the less popular bomb defusal maps. Terrorist spawn is located on a small path, which leads to three routes:Upper ravine, lower ravine and Village. On the right side there is a frozen lake with a bridge over it. Counter-Terrorist spawn is a small cave with two exits leading to each bombsite.One bombsite is a truck, and the second one is a plane. The truck bombsite can be accessed from the Ravine, and it is a open area with very little cover aside from small walls and the truck itself. C4 can be planted inside the trailer,and there is a ladder leading to the top of that trailer. The plane bombsite is also located in a even more open clearing. C4 needs to be planted inside the fallen plane. This bombsite can be reached from the Village. Ravine can be accessed either from the truck bombsite (Counter-Terrorists) or from the tunnels next to the small lake (Terrorists). Over the ravine there are two bridges, one of which breaks when stepped on. This upper area can be used by both teams to snipe enemies down below. The Village is located between T Spawn and plane. It contains multiple buildings and cars which can be used for cover, making it the least open area of the map aside from tunnels. Official Description Terrorists: Bomb the Truck or the Crashed plane. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the Terrorists from bombing. Storyline: In a heavy snowstorm a plane carrying a top secret load gets in trouble. The onboard guard has parachuted to safety. They recover the crashed plane and start unloading the cargo into a captured truck. But the weather plays a second trick as heavy snowfall prevent the SWAT team from getting the entire cargo over to the truck. Terrorists have tracked the plane as well and, in an attempt to prevent the SWAT Team from escaping with their valuable load, they set a plan to bomb the two possible locations of the load. Notes * Bots may fall down to their deaths in the canyon located between the Terrorist Spawn Zone and Bombsite B. This is possible due to one of the bridges in canyon has a false appearance of being stable. When stepped on, the middle will collapse and result in severe damage or death. ** From the high point to the bottom, the character will receive about 80 fall damage, leaving them easy to take out. ** Interestingly, if the bridge has already partially collapsed, bots who are attempting to cross are able jump over with ease most of the time. ** To prevent getting fooled, look carefully on the color differences between the one that can be broken and the other that will not break. The breakable bridge is often brighter than the one that cannot break. To save bots from falling, destroy it by shooting it before bots will cross it. * Nearby the Terrorist spawn zone, there is a frozen river with a breakable ice covering that contains hazardous icy water that harms anyone who tries to swim in it. In fact, the ice above the water looks stable and can fool players who attempt to walk on the frozen pond. **If the bomb is dropped in the icy water, most players will tend to not pick the bomb and will instead eliminate all CT players to win the round. However, if bots are added in this map, some may attempt to retrieve the bomb and they may not able to get out and will be killed. **Players will lose 5 health points for each 0.5 second spent inside the river. ***Furthermore, if you fall into the icy water, the Gas mask HUD icon will appear above your health. ** Survivor, along with Oilrig, are the only official maps in which players can die by drowning. However, unlike the map Oilrig, players will lose health instantly upon entering the water because it is tagged with a "trigger_hurt" entity. *** If a player does end up drowning, the console will say "(player name) killed self with trigger_hurt" instead of "worldspawn" (which appear if the player is killed by falling or drowning in the water) Trivia * In the village, there is a crate in the tower that reads "The Only Crate In The Map!" ** This is a direct reference to the abundance (or overuse) of crates as easy cover/platforms in most GoldSrc maps. * Another Easter egg can be found in the village. By shooting at a red brick wall, the map credits can be seen. * Another Easter egg can be seen with the black and red van, which is a copy of the van use in the A-Team * The airplane reads "Oops Air" with the slogan "no guarantees", humorously added by the map creator to show that the company meant it. * An eagle can be seen soaring above the ravine. It cannot be shot down. Category:Counter-Strike Bomb maps